A present mobile telephones are generally manufactured as specific models. The model has a standard appearance and functionality and the user is unable to customise the appearance or functionality at the point of manufacture.
There has therefore been a trend to accessorise mobile telephones at or after the point of sale so that they have an individual appearance and the required functionality. The accessories are designed for a mass market and are generally made as cheaply as possible while conforming to quality standards. User replaceable covers are one example of a popular accessory which is used to vary the appearance of the standard model of mobile telephone and personalise it. Headsets are one example of an accessory which are used to vary the function of the standard model of mobile telephone by providing for ‘hands-free’ use. Until recently the headsets have been physically connected to the mobile telephone by a lead which provided power and data channels. However, Bluetooth (trademark) technology now provides for wireless headsets. Although this technology provides the required data channels it does not provide power to the headset which has its own battery and its own charging transformer.
There has been a recent change in the mobile telephone market lead by Vertu. Vertu provide ornamental mobile telephones which are customisable to a user's specification at manufacture. This obviates the need for ornamental accessories such as replacement covers at or after the point of sale.
It would be desirable to reduce further the need for accessories at or after the point of sale.